feevoofandomcom-20200213-history
Extending Dell ADP-60NH AC Adapter By Right Test
Laptop power adapters, also called "AC adapters," are typically small boxes with two cords coming out of them; one end connects to the laptop, and the other end plugs into a power outlet on a wall or a power strip. As we all know, laptop ac adapters act a very important role during the usage of laptops. Laptops are powered either by their batteries or by connecting to a power adapter and plugging the adapter into the wall. When using an adapter, the adapter is supplying power to the laptop and charging the battery at the same time. In fact, for its better performance, I just sometimes test my Dell ADP-60NH AC Adapter to see if it is generating power for the laptop. For the easiest and most common method, I would put the Dell ADP-60NH ac adapter into the wall outlet or power strip. Most laptop power adapters have a small LED light; the light will illuminate when power is being transferred from the outlet to the adapter. If the light illuminates, chances are you have sufficient power to supply your laptop. You could also wiggle the power cord if the LED light did not initially illuminate. If the light turns on and off when you wiggle it, you might have a loose cord in the adapter, or the outlet could be faulty. Also I would test in another mind. Connect the other end of the adapter to the laptop and turn the laptop on. When the laptop starts up, you should see an indication of how the laptop is being powered in the lower right-hand corner. If you see a battery icon, then the laptop is being powered by the battery, not the adapter. Make sure both ends of the adapter are securely connected. If they are, and if the LED light on the adapter is lit, then you likely have a faulty wire that is not properly connecting to your computer. If you see a plug or adapter icon, then the laptop is successfully being powered by the adapter. If the LED light on the adapter is not lit, then the bulb is out, but the adapter is still working. What’s more, I would try to plug the Dell ADP-60NH AC Adapter into another power outlet, preferably a different circuit in another room, if the LED light did not illuminate the first time. If it lights up from the second outlet, the first outlet either does not work or other devices were using too much power on the initial circuit. All above tips are just some common ways I test my laptop ac adapter. I am sure that testing the laptop adapter often could greatly expand the better performance of the adapter. For laptop adapter, we could visit http://www.feevoo.com, Where all kinds of components available. Such as Sony PCGA-AC16V6 AC Adapter(Input: AC100-240V - 50/60HZ (Worldwide Compatible) Output: DC16V 4A Power: 64W ) Sony VGP-AC19V41 AC Adapter(Input: AC100-240V (worldwide use) Output: DC19.5V 4.7A Power: 90W Outlet: 2-prong ) Dell 06G356 AC Adapter(Input: AC100-240V (worldwide use) Sony VGP-AC19V17 AC Adapter(Input: AC100-240V (worldwide use) Output: DC 19.5V 7.7A